As a remote control system of a transmission assembly for use in a vehicle, there are shift and select shaft types, torsion shaft types, and cam types.
Particularly in the shift and select type, a shift fork shaft connected with a shift fork is provided at one end thereof with a shift shaft adapted to perform only a shifting operation and a select shaft adapted to perform only a selecting operation. These two shafts are disposed at right angles with respect to each other and with respect to shift and select levers respectively connected with an outer side of the transmission assembly, so that a change of speed would be effected by the respective levers.
The above-mentioned transmission assembly for use in vehicles is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 62-21810. The transmission assembly disclosed in this publication is abutted against a casing in a neutral position of or in the vicinity of a shift head for any one of an idler gear, a shift arm and a shift head in order to prevent generation of different noises during its reciprocal movement and to effectively return the shift head and the shift arm to a predetermined position. Also, there is a change speed operating mechanism for a manual-operated gear changer as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 63-4850.
In the conventional transmission assembly, when the transmission assembly is assembled, a link mechanism of a select system is mounted on a transmission case.
Owing to the above-mentioned arrangement, the following disadvantages arise. A shift change mechanism portion comprising the shift system link mechanism and the select system link mechanism cannot be assembled, the number of working processes is increased in the assembly line, difficulty is encountered when it is manufactured, much time is required for assembling work, and costs are increased and thus the arrangement is uneconomical.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a transmission assembly for a vehicle in order to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages, in which a shift and select unit comprises a shift and select shaft inserted into a transmission case in such a manner as to intersect at right angles with the transmission case and a shift system link mechanism and a select system link mechanism which are mounted on and carried by one end of the shift and select shaft, whereby the shift system link mechanism and the select system link mechanism can be readily assembled, the number of assembling steps can be reduced in the assembly line, and a part of the shift and select unit which is exposed outside the transmission case can be made small.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention relates to a vehicle transmission assembly including a shift system link mechanism and a select system link mechanism respectively mounted on an outer part of a transmission case, a shift and a select unit comprising a shift and select shaft which is to be inserted into said transmission case in such a manner as to be intersected with said transmission case at right angles, and said shift system link mechanism and said select system link mechanism which are integral with said unit at one end of said shift and select shaft.
The transmission assembly of the present invention is constructed such that the shift system link mechanism and the select system link mechanism are assembled beforehand, the number of assembling processes along the assembly line is reduced, and a part of the shift and select unit which is exposed outside the transmission case is made small.